


Into the Rush

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Piss Play, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: The first time it happened, Harry was simply walking past the loo to check on the progress of his morning coffee.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 220





	Into the Rush

****

The first time it happened, Harry was simply walking past the loo to check on the progress of his morning coffee.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard or seen another man pissing before. But, this was Draco Malfoy. And fuck Harry if the sight of Draco standing in front of the toilet, softened prick resting heavily in his hand, wasn’t the sexiest thing he had ever seen. 

Draco looked relaxed, his slim shoulders sloped down, the typical clench of his jaw gone, his blond locks sleep mussed and perfectly imperfect. Harry watched, entranced beyond belief, as a light stream of piss began to flow from the tip of Draco’s cock, a bright sound reaching Harry’s ears and sending shivers down the nape of his neck. Draco let out a sigh of contentment, one that so mirrored the sigh of ecstasy he would let out after sex, his head tilting back just slightly, as if basking in the sensation of relief. 

There was something inherently sexual about Draco’s every movement, every facial expression, every sound that fell from his lips - and this was no exception. Draco made pissing look like an art form. It was no wonder the Greeks and Romans would immortalize a moment such as this in marble statues, an eternal stream of water falling from a plump prick, a look of pure pleasure on the man’s face.

Harry bit back a moan as he watched as if in slow motion as Draco stroked lightly over his cock, coaxing out the last few drops, a thumb caressing his balls lightly.

As Draco tucked himself back into his pants - the dark grey pair that always emphasized the curve of Draco’s arse perfectly - Harry should have walked away, should have pretended that he hadn’t been watching. But there Harry stood, paralyzed with desire. 

A moment later, Draco was turning, his gaze connecting with Harry’s own. Draco cocked his head to the side, a curiosity fluttering in his eyes. As his gaze dragged from Harry’s flushed cheeks and parted mouth, down to the bulge visible through Harry’s threadbare trousers, a smirk tugged at Draco’s lips and a glint of mischief passed over his features.

Harry remained silent as Draco turned to the sink and washed his hands.

He expected Draco to say something, to call Harry sick or vile, but the words never came. Instead, Draco took his time at the sink, massaging a bar of soap between his hands until suds formed, spreading the lather between his fingers and over the curve of his palms. Harry then watched as a cascade of water poured over Draco’s skin, washing the stream of suds down the drain. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco turned around and made his way slowly to Harry. He moved into Harry’s space with a determination in his stride and a fire in his gaze. 

When they were toe to toe, Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “I - I don’t know why - I’ve never before and -” A jumble of words fell from Harry’s mouth, and he could feel a flush rising on his cheeks and burning on the tips of his ears.

Draco reached out to interrupt him, placing a hand on Harry’s chest in a way that seemed to drain the anxiety building inside him. Then Draco slid his hand up until it was curled over Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry felt a pressure pushing down on his shoulder, Draco’s eyebrow raising in silent expectation. Harry responded immediately, moving down onto his knees in front of Draco. 

When Harry looked up at Draco from the floor, a soft smile crossed his lips. The approval in his eyes said everything that Harry needed to hear. In that moment, he felt accepted, loved, and _safe._

Draco hooked his thumbs into his pants, pulling them down and letting them drop at his feet, leaving his cock exposed and perfectly at Harry’s eye level. 

“You want it in your mouth, don’t you?” Draco asked, though Harry knew the question was rhetorical. They both knew what he wanted. “Well, go on, then... _Suck it_.”

Harry didn’t waste any time, leaning in and taking the soft head of Draco’s cock into his mouth and closing his eyes. 

As his tongue caressed the soft shaft, Harry swore that he could taste Draco’s piss, just faintly. And that alone had Harry moaning, suckling on Draco’s cock with desperation. 

After a while, Harry noticed that Draco’s cock was not growing as quickly as it typically would. So, Harry paused, let Draco’s cock fall from his lips with a wet _pop_ , and looked up to examine Draco’s facial expression.

The sight that greeted Harry had his mouth going dry, even as Draco’s became wet.

Above him, Draco had Conjured a glass of water, one that he was drinking leisurely as he stared down at Harry, his throat bobbing with each successive swallow, his lips shining as he tipped the cup back. Harry’s heartbeat sped up as he processed what Draco was doing, what he was preparing to do. The thought alone had Harry’s prick pressing insistently against the thin material of his sleep trousers. 

As Draco finished the last drop, he paused, considering Harry, “I’d like you to show me how much you want this.”

Harry nodded in understanding and fumbled with his trousers as he rushed to show Draco the strength of his desire. As Harry finally pulled the trousers down, his cock swung free, the head flushed and pulsing, his balls hanging heavily. 

Draco hummed his approval. “Stroke yourself - just lightly.”

Wrapping a hand around his length, Harry began to stroke his cock with a slow yet steady rhythm, feeling as blood continued to rush to his cock, his veins becoming more prominent with each stroke of his hand.

Harry’s hand began to tremble as his orgasm built inside of him, tugging low in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you getting close?” Draco inquired, his voice like liquid velvet. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Harry’s words came out in a whisper.

“Good.” Draco looked down at Harry with pride and lust. “You can stop now. I’m ready… if you want this.”

Harry nodded fervently, letting go of his cock and sitting up a little straighter, mind racing as he imagined what was about to happen. 

For a moment, all was still and silent, Draco standing over Harry with his soft cock poised and at the ready. Harry’s heart was thundering in his chest, his muscles tightened in anticipation of what was to come. 

And then it happened. 

Harry felt it before he saw it, a warm stream of piss hitting his collarbone and rushing down his chest, falling into the grooves of his stomach as it traveled lower, lower, _lower_ until it slid over Harry’s hard prick, a single drop igniting a fire inside him.

Harry let out a shuddering sigh, tilting his head to the side in a silent invitation - one that Draco accepted without a moment's pause, directing the stream until it hit the edge of Harry’s jaw. Harry allowed his eyes to fall shut, focusing in on the sensation of warmth spreading down his neck. 

There was something blissful about it all. Something inside of Harry seemed to click into place, something that made him feel safe, allowed him to relax fully into himself and his desires. It was freeing. And though Harry wouldn’t realize it until later, tears began to roll slowly down his cheeks until they fell into the tracks of Draco’s piss, the two becoming intermixed and intertwined as they painted their way across Harry’s body. 

Eventually the stream faded to a few final drops, and Harry heard Draco take a step back. 

When Harry opened his eyes, Draco’s gaze did not meet his own. Instead, Harry watched as Draco’s eyes dragged slowly over his body, pupils dark and eyelids heavy, examining the masterpiece he had created with a quiet hunger. Harry shivered involuntarily, the gaze like a feather being dragged softly across his skin.

Draco reached out a hand and pulled Harry to stand before leading him to the loo.

The next several minutes were a blur as Draco turned on the shower, steam filling the room as he maneuvered Harry under the stream. Draco lathered Harry’s chest and abdomen, massaging his muscles as he helped to wash Harry clean. 

As the evidence spiraled down the drain, Draco left soft kisses in their wake, leaning in to press his lips to Harry’s neck and shoulders.

Harry hummed with pleasure and allowed himself to be pulled back until Draco’s arms encircled his chest. And hands skimmed down until his cock was encircled in warmth.

Draco brought him off with a patience and a delicacy that Harry didn’t know Draco was capable of.

Harry melted into it, pressing his face into Draco’s neck with silent moans as gave into the pleasure, an orgasm building in a beautiful crescendo until it spilled onto the tile floor below them, rushing down the drain with the rest of their secret pleasures.

****

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing watersports, so I hope that I did it justice. I know that not everyone will enjoy this, and that's okay. I appreciate you taking the time to read my works.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
